


12. Tea

by TheMagicWord



Series: There's something I want to try... [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Harry wants to try something new.





	12. Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

 

“Do you know what teabagging is?” Harry asked. 

Louis looked up from his phone. “Yeah, it’s when you leave the teabag in the mug.” He rolled his eyes. “Course I do.” 

“What do you think it is?” 

“Is this a test? You should’ve told me if I needed to revise.” 

Harry laughed, shaking his hair, still damp from the shower. 

“Not a test. Someone mentioned it today and I thought I knew what it was but it turns out I don’t - I looked it up - so I just wondered...” 

“First of all,” Louis said, “I need to know who you were talking to about fucking teabagging. And it’s ball-sucking, innit.” 

“That’s what I thought!” Harry climbed into bed next to Louis. “But it’s not that. Not exactly.” 

Louis was about to search it himself, but Harry said “I thought we could try it.” 

“You’re gonna need to tell me what it is first.” 

“Or I could just show you.” Harry’s cheeks were pink. 

Louis’s dick twitched and he put his phone down. “That works. What do I need to do?” 

“I think the easiest way is if i...” Harry wriggled down the bed, so his head was just lower than the pillows. “If you kneel over me...” 

Louis was already moving even though he didn’t know what Harry wanted him to do. He was pretty sure it was going to involve his balls in Harry’s mouth though. Unless it was— 

“Is it armpit-fucking?” He swung one leg over Harry’s long torso. 

“That’s bagpiping.” 

“I’m not going to ask how you know that.” Louis pinched Harry’s nipple lightly. “I’m just going to suggest you clear your search history.” 

Harry ignored him. “Move up so your balls are over my face.” 

Louis crawled up the bed as Harry arranged pillows behind his own head. Louis braced his hands against the wall behind the headboard. 

“Now what?” 

“Now you just, like, dip them in and out of my mouth.” He closed his eyes, tipped his head back and opened his mouth, waiting. 

“Fucking hell, Harry,” Louis said, reaching down to stroke his cheek, run his thumb over his bottom lip. 

Harry’s eyes popped open, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “You don’t want to? It’s okay if—” 

“Course I want to.” Louis brushed over Harry’s eyebrow with his index finger. “It just gets me sometimes. How much you trust me.” 

“Of course I trust you. You’re the love of my life. Now put your scrotum in my mouth.” 

Louis let out a bark of laughter. “Sexy word, scrotum.” 

But Harry had resumed his original position - head back, eyes closed, mouth open - and Louis’s stomach clenched with anticipation. It was a bit awkward, but he manoeuvred himself directly over Harry’s face and lowered his balls towards Harry’s mouth, waiting to feel his tongue flick out. 

“No, you need to do it,” Harry said, slightly muffled. 

“Do what?” He looked down at Harry’s forehead between his thighs. 

“Like... dip them in and out. Like a teabag in a mug.” 

“Jesus Christ. This is ridiculous.” 

“Louuuuu,” Harry whined. 

Louis rolled his eyes and lowered himself onto Harry’s face and... oh. Okay. Harry’s hot, wet mouth enveloped him, but he wasn’t licking or sucking, he was just staying still. Fuck, was he suffocating? 

Louis pulled back. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. S’good. Don’t stop.” 

Louis lowered himself again so he was practically sitting on Harry’s face. He pressed his dick back against his belly, both because he was now rock hard and also so he could see Harry better, make sure it wasn’t too much for him. 

He checked in with Harry every time he pulled out, but if anything Harry was even more into it than Louis was, panting and wriggling. Louis could hear the wet click of his hand over his own cock. And Louis was definitely into it. Harry just lying there and taking it, letting Louis use him. 

“I can’t,” Louis gasped, his thighs aching. “I need—“ 

“You want to fuck my mouth?” Harry asked, looking up, eyes wide. 

Louis curled over himself, tightening his fingers around his cock. 

He didn’t. He wanted to kiss it. He dropped down on the bed next to Harry and pressed his face into the side of his neck, throwing one thigh over both of Harry’s. 

“You okay?” Harry was still breathless as he tangled a hand in Louis’s hair. 

“I love you so fucking much,” Louis said, pushing himself up on one arm so he could press his mouth to Harry’s. 

Harry smiled into the kiss. “Oh. That.” 

“Yeah, that.” Louis lay down again, reaching out to circle his hand around both of their cocks. “Even if you do taste like balls.” 

 


End file.
